Minor mob families
This page contains minor mob families on General Hospital. For the main mob family, see Corinthos-Morgan mob family. Alcazar mob family The Alcazar mob family was a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital headed by Luis Alcazar, and later by his brother Lorenzo Alcazar. They were a rival of the Corinthos-Morgan mob family. History The Alcazar crime family originated in South America under the command of Luis Alcazar. In 1998, Brenda Barrett's mother drove her car off the side of a cliff with Brenda inside and Brenda and her mother were presumed dead. However Brenda survived and was saved in the water by Luis. Four years later after holding Brenda captive all that time, Luis came to Port Charles with the sole intention of getting rid of Sonny Corinthos and Jasper Jacks due to his obsession with Brenda. Luis wreaked havoc all over the city and his quest to get rid of Sonny and Jax resulted in the death of Alexis Davis's sister Kristina Cassadine, and the kidnapping of Felicia Jones and her children. He hired hitman Roy DiLucca to take out Sonny, but what he didn't know is that Roy and Sonny had already come up with a plan beforehand to fake Sonny's death at Roy's hand. They fooled Luis into thinking that Sonny was dead so with a false sense of security he moved on to getting rid of Jax. He tried several times to kill Jax and severely injured him, but before he could kill him Sonny showed up and shot Luis. Luis was then put on trial for the attempted murder of Sonny, Jax, and Zander Smith and the murder of Kristina Cassadine but the charges were dropped because he had friends in high places. Jason and Sonny began discussing how to take Luis out once and for all. When Alcazar crashed a party at the Quartermaine mansion held in Brenda's honor, he got really drunk. When he left the party, he left in his limo, driven by Jason. Jason was making moves to take Luis out that night, but Sonny called the hit off at the last minute when Jason's brother AJ started to get too suspicious. Several people threatened to kill Alcazar and he got in confrontations with several people that night, including Brenda, but he was killed by Alexis when she paid him a visit and pushed him off the railing of his fourteen story balcony. Jason and Brenda while innocent were put on trial for his murder, but they were cleared when Skye Quartermaine remembered seeing Alexis in Luis's room. When Alexis went to trial she faked having DID and was able to get out of the murder charges. Lorenzo Alcazar was an International Arms Dealer, an intelligent and powerful man with ties to mob families and high-ranking government agencies that made him a formidable force in the town of Port Charles. Before he joined the family business, he was a History professor at Oxford University. After Lorenzo's wife Sophie Germaine was tragically killed in a village by rebels while Lorenzo was helping his older brother Luis out after a deal went wrong, Lorenzo blamed himself for what happened to Sophie, and abandoned his life in England to become part of the Alcazar family business. Years later he came to Port Charles to avenge the death of his brother Luis. He learned that Alexis was responsible for Luis's death but he did not go after her because she had no affiliation with the mob. Instead he blamed Sonny since Sonny was the reason why his brother came to Port Charles in the first place. Lorenzo became a thorn in Sonny's side and a formidable enemy for the Corinthos-Morgan organization. For years he tormented Sonny professionally by trying to steal his territory and personally by getting involved with Sonny's wife Carly Jacks and eventually marrying her. The war between Lorenzo and the Corinthos crime family expanded when Sonny and Jason took shipments Alcazar was delivering to his government handlers to secure his incarcerated son Diego's freedom, despite knowing Lorenzo only entered into the life to keep his son safe from the Ruiz mob family. Despite Lorenzo's attempts to protect his son, Diego was presumably killed in 2006 by Sam McCall in a shoot-out between Alcazar's men and Jason, who was on the run with Sam when Ric Lansing and Lorenzo hired Damien Spinelli to cybernetically frame Sam for a crime she didn't commit. The death of his son left Lorenzo heartbroken and determined to make sure his daughter with Skye, Lila Rae would never suffer the same fate as Diego, due to the business. He decided at that point to leave the organization. However after Lorenzo was shot in the head, he suffered temporary amnesia which caused him to act uncharacteristically and instigate trouble with Sonny. Sonny decided to finally deal with Lorenzo, and with the aid of Skye who wanted Lorenzo out of her life, Sonny and Jason set up a plan to take Lorenzo out. Skye let Jason into their home and he killed Alcazar. The aftermath of his death went on for months and Jason went on trial for his murder, but eventually got off due to help from international criminal Jerry Jacks and Carly. Alcazar's murder trial also brought up speculations that he may still be alive and this fabricated evidence is what cleared Jason during the trial, but in the end, Jerry confirmed that all the "evidence" they used to show that Alcazar wasn't really dead was doctored and fake. In 2008 it was revealed that Lorenzo's son Diego wasn't really dead and he returned to Port Charles wanting revenge on Jason whom he blamed for his father's death. He began terrorizing women in town by sending them text messages and then strangling them to death. Leticia Juarez , Michael's long time nanny was his first victim, but the intended target had been Carly. The pattern of Diego's attacks caused him to become known as the Text Message Killer. He terrorized many women and out of revenge killed Jason's sister Emily Quartermaine at her engagement party to Nikolas Cassadine and later Georgie Jones. He finally reveals himself to Sam before he kidnaps her and takes her to the place where Jason dumped his father's body intending to kill her. When the car goes partially over a bridge, he escapes and Sam is saved by Lucky Spencer before the car goes over. He flees to the warehouse where Sam was believed to have killed him year earlier. After a confrontation with Nikolas who wanted revenge for Emily's death, he tried to get away, but he ends up falling off of the catwalk and hangs himself to death. After this the Alcazar presence became non-existent in Port Charles. Many mob organizations began vying for the valuable Alcazar water front piers that Skye owned as the controller of all of Alcazar's money and estates, but she ended up selling the piers to Ric Lansing before she left town with her daughter. Family *Luis Alcazar - Lorenzo's brother *Lorenzo Alcazar - Luis' brother *Diego Alcazar - Lorenzo's son *Sage Alcazar - Luis' daughter Friends *Carly Jacks - Lorenzo's ex-wife Employees *Dillon Quartermaine *Damian Spinelli - former computer hacker Enemies *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Rosco mob family *Sonny Corinthos *Jason Morgan *Faith Rosco See also *Alcazar family The Balkan's mob family The Balkan's mob family was a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital headed by Theo Hoffman, who was also known as "The Balkan." History (to be added) Family *Theo Hoffman *Suzanne Stanwyck - Theo's wife *Aleksander Janacek - Theo and Suzanne's son Enemies *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Jason Morgan *Sonny Corinthos *Brenda Barrett Jerome mob family The Jerome mob family was a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital headed by Victor Jerome, and later by his son Julian Jerome. History (to be added) Family *Victor Jerome *Julian Jerome - Victor's son *Olivia Jerome - Victor's daughter *Edge Jerome - Victor's son *Dino - Victor's son Employees *Duke Lavery - partner of Victor Enemies *McKay mob family *Grant Putnam *Duke Lavery McKay mob family The McKay mob family was a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital headed by Angus McKay, and later by his son Duke Lavery. History (to be added) Family *Angus McKay *Duke Lavery - son of Angus *Camilla McKay - believed daughter of Angus *Anna Devane - Duke's widow Enemies *Jerome mob family *Victor Jerome Rosco mob family The Rosco mob family was a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital headed by Rosco, and later by his widow Faith Rosco. History (to be added) Family *Rosco *Faith Rosco - widow of Rosco Friends *Justus Ward - ex-lover of Faith Employees *Ned Ashton - former partner of Faith *Ric Lansing - former partner of Faith *Lorenzo Alcazar - former partner of Faith *Zander Smith - former bodyguard *Nico Dane - former assassin Enemies *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Alcazar mob family *Sonny Corinthos *Jason Morgan *Lorenzo Alcazar Ruiz mob family The Ruiz mob family was a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital headed by Hector Ruiz, and later by his son Manny Ruiz. History The Ruiz family arrived in Port Charles, New York in 2005. Javier was shot and killed by rival mobster Jason Morgan and Hector refused to retaliate, so his son Manny killed him. Manny then took over the organization and became fixated on Jason's girlfriend Sam McCall. Ultimately, Manny died in 2006 when Jason threw him off the roof of General Hospital. After Manny's death, a man who looked exactly like him came to town; he even had identical tattoos. Sam was afraid it was Manny; that he wasn't really dead. It was revealed however that it was Manny's identical twin brother Mateo, who got away from the mob and became a Catholic priest. He eventually left town in 2007 and hasn't been heard from since. Family *Hector Ruiz - original head of organization *Javier Ruiz - son of Hector *Manny Ruiz - son of Hector, identical twin of Mateo *Mateo Ruiz - son of Hector, identical twin of Manny Enemies *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Sonny Corinthos *Jason Morgan Smith mob family The Smith mob family was a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital headed by Frank Smith. History In 1979, Frank Smith hired Luke Spencer to manage his money-laundering operation, the Campus Disco and groomed him to become a mobster. To test his loyalty, he asked him to kill politician Mitch Williams, a suicide mission. Luke's friend Roy DiLucca attempted it for him, failed, and supposedly died. It later turned out that he was alive though. Luke's girlfriend Laura Baldwin later heard an incriminating conversation of Frank's, which caused her to be marked for death. Frank told Luke that if he married his daughter, Jennifer Smith, he would spare Laura's life. The wedding never happened though and Frank sent a hitman after Luke and Luara. Frank then wound up in prison, from where he continued to run his mob organization. He later hired Sonny Corinthos as his front man. Frank never stopped searching from Luke and Laura. He continued to track them for years, even after their son Lucky was born. Eventually, Luke and Sonny helped Frank escape from prison, and Luke ultimately killed him. Family *Frank Smith - head of the organization *Damian Smith - Frank's son *Jennifer Smith - Frank's daughter Employees *Sonny Corinthos *Luke Spencer *Roy DiLucca Enemies *Sonny Corinthos *Luke Spencer Zacchara mob family , Corinthos, Eckert, Falconeri, Morgan, Quartermaine, Spencer, Zacchara | famous = | estate = | image2 = | caption2 = | built = | purchased = | moved out = | destroyed = | address = | residents = | color = #000000 | color text = #FFFFFF }} The Zacchara mob family is a fictional mob organization on the ABC soap opera General Hospital first headed by Anthony Zacchara, and currently by his grandson Johnny Zacchara. They are a rival of the Corinthos-Morgan mob family. History Anthony first brought his mob business to Port Charles in 2007 and started an instant rivalry with Sonny Corinthos. Anthony's "son" (later revealed to actually be his grandson) came to town shortly after. Anthony's daughter (later revealed to be Johnny's mother) came to town in 2008. Sonny kidnapped Johnny and held him locked up in a room for some time. In retaliation, Claudia put a hit out on Sonny. She hired Dr. Ian Devlin to do the job, but he missed and hit Sonny's young son Michael instead. Michael slipped into a coma and then Anthony decided to forge a truce between his organization and Sonny's. The deal was for Sonny to marry Claudia to connect the two families. The two were married and Sonny had no idea she had been the one responsible for his son's shooting. It eventually came out after Michael woke up and Michael ultimately killed Claudia protecting his mother Carly and baby sister Josslyn from Claudia in 2009. In 2010, Sonny's seventeen-year-old daughter Kristina wanted to get back at her father, so she convinced Johnny to pretend to date her, knowing it would infuriate her father. Johnny reluctantly went along with it, and when Sonny found out that they were "dating," and Johnny lead Sonny to believe they were sleeping together, he wanted Johnny dead even more. Sonny had a bomb planted in Johnny's car, but what he didn't expect was for Kristina to be with him when it went off. Kristina and Johnny both survived, but it caused an even bigger rift between them. In 2012, Sonny blew Johnny's world apart when he revealed to him that Claudia was his mother, not his sister as he had been told his entire life. Anthony had pimped out Claudia to his business associate, fellow mob boss Gino Soleito, when she was a young teenager, and Claudia got pregnant. Johnny became furious with Anthony after learning this, and eventually shot him multiple times, killing him. Johnny then framed Anthony's wife Tracy and her ex-husband Luke Spencer for the murder. Family *Anthony Zacchara - original head of the organization *Claudia Zacchara - Anthony's daughter *Johnny Zacchara - Claudia's son, raised by Anthony *Sonny Corinthos - Claudia's widower *Tracy Quartermaine Zacchara - Anthony's widow Friends *Olivia Falconeri - friend and ex-lover of Johnny *Lulu Spencer-Falconeri - friend and ex-lover of Johnny *Carly Jacks - friend and on-again-off-again lover of Johnny *Lisa Niles - ex-lover of Johnny and friend of Anthony Employees Present *Delores Padilla - Insider for the PCPD Past *Ethan Lovett - former mob lieutenant *Dante Falconeri - former mob soldier (actually undercover for the NYPD) *Logan Hayes - former bodyguard for Anthony *Ric Lansing - former attorney *Trevor Lansing - former attorney *Skye Chandler-Quartermaine Enemies *Corinthos-Morgan mob family *Sonny Corinthos *Jason Morgan *Jerry Jacks See also *Zacchara family *Minor mob families *Minor mob families *Minor mob families